When a sample is irradiated with an electron beam, a characteristic X-ray is generated from the sample besides a secondary electron. This characteristic X ray has energy intrinsic to an element of a material constituting the sample.
Therefore, there has been extensively used Energy Dispersive X-ray Spectroscopy (which will be simply referred to as “EDX” hereinafter) that analyzes a material composition of a sample by measuring energy of a detected characteristic X-ray.
In regard to an analysis apparatus that realizes EDX, with progress of miniaturization in semiconductor devices, a further resolution is demanded.